Mountain Climbs
Mountain Climbs are an event that happens in June, February, or January. There have been 8 so far. List *Mountain climb 2011 (June 5th-10th) *Mountain climb 2012 (June 1st-5th) *Mountain climb 2013 (June 6th-20th) *Mountain Climb 2015 (January 8th- 22nd) *Mountain Climb 2016 (February 9th - 23rd) *Mountain Climb 2017 (January 24th - February 7th) *Mountain Climb 2018 (January 30th - February 13th) *Mountain Climb 2019 (January 29th - February 12th) Trivia *The Mountain Climb 2011 and 2012 are the shortest Mountain Climbs. *2014 is the only year so far to not host a Mountain Climb. Gallery Party Pictures Mountain Climb 2011 Old Bridge of Doom.png|Bridge of Doom Mountain Climb.jpg|Dance Club Old Icey Pack.png|Icey Pack Old Mountain Base.png|Mountain Base Old Mountain Top.png|Mountain Top The shore mountain climb.jpg|Shore Town mountain climb.jpg|Town Mountain Climb 2012 town mountains.JPG|Town the lake mountains.JPG|Shore mountain bases.JPG|The mountain base bridge of dooms.JPG|the Bridge of doom icey packs.JPG|The icey pack mountain top dusks.JPG|the mountain top (Notice, Dusk and Pizza are attacking.) Mountain Climb 2013 The Mountain Climb 2013 was hosting a Movie Festival alongside it. Most rooms were taken out of the original gallery to only show rooms relating to the Mountain Climb. Town movie2.png|Town resturant movie.png|Restaurant the shore movie.png|Shore town alley mountain.png|Plaza Mountain bases.JPG|Mountain Base Icey packs.JPG|Icey Pack Bridge of dooms.JPG|Bridge of Doom deepest peek.png|Deepest Peek cloudy cover.png|Cloudy Cover rocky steep.png|Rocky Steep Mountain Climb 2015 Town Mountain.png|Town Restaurant Mountain.png|Restaurant Coral Cave Mountain.png|Coral Cave The Shore Mountain.png|Shore Dance Club Mountain.png|Dance Club Shopping Center Mountain.png|Shopping Center Town Alley Mountain.png|Town Alley Lighthouse Cliff Mountain.png|Lighthouse Cliff Public Square mountain.png|Public Square Mountain Entrance.png|Mountain Entrance cloudy cover 2.png|Cloudy Cover Broken Bridge.png|Bridge of Doom Mountain Base.png|Mountain Base icey pack.png|Icey Pack deepest peek 2.png|Deepest Peek Mountain Cave.png|Mountain Cave Rocky Steep.png|Rocky Steep Mountain Top.png|Mountain Top Mountain Climb 2016 Town Mountain 2.png|Town Coin Cave Mountain.png|Coin Cave Shore Mountain.png|Shore Dance Club Mountain 2.png|Dance Club Shopping Center Mountain 2.png|Shopping Center Downtown Mountain.png|Downtown Plaza Mountain.png|Plaza Mountain Entrance 2.png|Mountain Entrance Icey Pack.png|Icey Pack Deepest Peek.png|Deepest Peek Cloudy Cover.png|Cloudy Cover Mountain Base 2.png|Mountain Base Broken Bridge 2.png|Bridge of Doom Mountain Cave 2.png|Mountain Cave Rocky Steep 2.png|Rocky Steep Mountain Top 2.png|Mountain Top Mountain Climb 2017 Broken Bridge 3.png|Bridge of Doom Cloudy Cover 2.png|Cloudy Cover Coin Cave Mountain 2.png|Coin Cave Deepest Peek 2.png|Deepest Peek Icey Pack 2.png|Icey Pack Mountain Base 3.png|Mountain Base Mountain Cave 3.png|Mountain Cave Mountain Entrance 1.png|Mountain Entrance Mountain Top 3.png|Mountain Top Plaza Mountain 2.png|Plaza Rocky Steep 3.png|Rocky Steep Shopping Center Mountain 2.png|Shopping Center Shore Mountain 2.png|Shore Town Mountain 3.png|Town Mountain Climb 2018 Bridge of Doom.png|Bridge of Doom Cloudy Cover 2018.png|Cloudy Cover Deepest Peek 2018.png|Deepest Peek Downtown Mountain 2018.png|Downtown Icey Pack 2018.png|Icey Pack Industrial Mountain.png|Industrial Mountain Base 2018.png|Mountain Base Mountain Cave 2018.png|Mountain Cave Mountain Entrance 2018.png|Mountain Entrance Mountain Top 2018.png|Mountain Top Ogle Dock Mountain.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Mountain 2018.png|Plaza Rocky Steep 2018.png|Rocky Steep Shopping Center Mountain 2018.png|Shopping Center Shore Mountain 2018.png|Shore Skatepark Mountain.png|Skatepark Town Mountain 2018.png|Town Mountain Climb 2019 Bridge of Doom 2019.png|Bridge of Doom Cloudy Cover 2019.png|Cloudy Cover Deepest Peek 2019.png|Deepest Peek Downtown Mountain 2019.png|Downtown Icey Pack 2019.png|Icey Pack Industrial Mountain 2019.png|Industrial Mountain Base 2019.png|Mountain Base Mountain Cave 2019.png|Mountain Cave Mountain Entrance 2019.png|Mountain Entrance Mountain Top 2019.png|Mountain Top Ogle Dock Mountain 2019.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Mountain 2019.png|Plaza Rocky Steep 2019.png|Rocky Steep Shopping Center Mountain 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Mountain 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Mountain 2019.png|Skatepark Town Mountain 2019.png|Town Logos Mountain climb 2011 logo.png|Mountain climb 2011 logo Mountain climb logo.JPG|Mountain climb 2012 logo Mountain logo 2.png|Mountain climb 2013 logo Mountain climb logo.png|Mountain Climb 2015 logo Mountain Logo.png|Mountain Climb 2016 logo Mountain Logo 2.png|Mountain Climb 2017, 2018, & 2019 logo Category:The Island Category:Mountain Climbs